Talk:Naruto Uzumaki!! (chapter 700)
trivia we should mention the one piece symbol.--J spencer93 (talk) 13:54, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Do it. I believe the One Piece author said good bye to Naruto and this is Kishimoto's thanks to him by referencing the author's manga.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:55, November 6, 2014 (UTC) The Final Parallel The very first panel of Naruto was recreated (if that's the right wording) as the final page of the serieshttp://imgur.com/DyXgNfc. Can we add this as trivia on here or the Naruto (series) page? --Questionaredude (talk) 18:16, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :probably not, it just seems like junk trivia to me. Munchvtec (talk) 18:18, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually it's worthy trivia in my opinion--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:42, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::I know a wordsmith could elaborate on its importance, but I strongly believe it needs some mention on the Wiki.--Questionaredude (talk) 18:48, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::then add it :) Munchvtec (talk) 18:50, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::I agree adding it. ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →talk • • watty← 18:51, November 6, 2014 (UTC) It's a deliberate literary technique specifically designed to evoke memories and feelings of the first issue. Some call this "bookending". (So yes it makes sense as trivia) The S (talk) 18:53, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :My thoughts exactly! :) ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →talk • • watty← 18:56, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Then add it. Munchvtec (talk) 19:20, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Shizune Thinking twice, that can't be her. Look at how old Iruka is, not to mention Guy and Kakashi. They look at least 45-50--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 23:16, November 6, 2014 (UTC) : She possibly learned Tsunade's "Youth Transformation Technique."--Questionaredude (talk) 00:27, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::So where's Tonton?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:48, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::: Haven't you heard? Bacon is a great skin cleanser. --Questionaredude (talk) 19:01, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Not connected to any arc/article? Is this really not connected to the Final Arc? It's just standing on it's own? Can we at least create an epilogue page which goes more in detail about what happens in the chapter besides what is briefly stated in the chapter's synopsis? All I'm saying is that it looks very strange ending the Final Arc with 699, where in which Sasuke leaves the village and Naruto sends him off. I'm sure people would come to the article looking for the information about where Naruto finally becomes the Hokage, only to leave confused. It may be my own personal opinion, but it looks very strange having each chapter being dedicated to a certain arc, and then the final chapter standing alone. If it was tied to it's very own special "Epilogue" page, that would be one thing. But right now, we are looking at 699 chapters being connected to a larger article and one chapter by itself, regardless if it's the final chapter or not. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 02:47, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :That doesn't even make sense. You want to make a page that describes the events of one chapter because the page about that one chapter isn't enough? That's two pages that will have the exact same content. ''~SnapperT '' 03:37, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Maybe not create another page, but at least add this to the Final Arc or add some change to the wiki that encompasses this chapter in some type of article. What doesn't make sense is having 699 chapter being attached to an arc and having one chapter stand alone. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 03:40, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Every other article on the wiki treats the events of 700 as separate from the Final Arc. It makes no sense to then include 700 in the Final Arc article. ''~SnapperT '' 03:45, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Is there any way to deal with the disconnect from the Chapter 699 in the infobox? Yes it's the epilogue, but it looks out of place without a previous chapter.--Questionaredude (talk) 04:19, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :The previous chapter will appear automatically in a few hours. ''~SnapperT '' 04:22, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright. Thanks!--Questionaredude (talk) 04:46, November 7, 2014 (UTC) What's wrong with adding the epilogue to the Final Arc? It was like that before- when was it decided that we would change it? An epilogue can still be considered a part of the Final Arc. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 04:43, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :: I assume it's because it doesn't take place within the same time frame. --Questionaredude (talk) 04:45, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::True, but nevertheless, that's no reason to separate them. No reason for the epilogue to not appear in the Final Arc. Can we please get some more opinions on this? --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 21:17, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::The Last is set between 699 and 700. In order for the events of The Last to be added to all of the articles, 700 cannot be part of Final Arc. Unless you want the movie in Final Arc too? ''~SnapperT '' 21:23, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::This is certainly an issue that needs to be discussed. Since you asked me personally- yes, I do think the events of The Last should be included in the Final Arc. Since it is directly related and canon to the manga, I don't feel like we should just treat it like any other movie. For example- in character articles, we could always direct them down to the movie section to read about what happened in The Last, but since it is canon, it makes more sense for it to appear in the main section of the article, within an arc or whatnot (the Final Arc more specifically). So if it is decided that we do add the events of The Last into the Final Arc (which I honestly do believe should be the case), then we should definitely add this chapter into the Final Arc. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 03:59, November 8, 2014 (UTC)